wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Bukaj Ksum: Początek
Bukaj Ksum: Początek – pierwsza część machinimy Bukaj Ksum, stworzona w edytorze przerywników filmowych do gry komputerowej Wiedźmin. Składa się z 4 odcinków (łącznie 47 minut). Playlista na YouTube. Streszczenie Bukaj Ksum chce zdobyć jak największą władzę, przy pomocy dwóch najemników Laufesa i Aspera, jednak wskutek użycia Melioimaginatora, Kapustyni stają się potężną organizacją zdolną pogrążyć Temerię w chaosie. Od tej pory trwa wyścig, kto pierwszy zdobędzie wszystkie elementy mogące dać władzę nad światem. Prolog (Odcinek 1: Początek) Odcinek rozpoczyna się opowiadaną Vadyi przez właściciela karczmy „Miś Kudłacz” historią dojścia do władzy Macieja von Spiegeleiera: wiosce ceglarzy w lesie na bagnach Maciek, lokalna sierota, jest pogrążony cały czas w rozpaczy z powodu zaginięcia swojej mamy. Uczucie to spotęgowała wiadomość od Geralta z Rivii, który podjął się zadania odnalezienia mamy, a potem powiedział mu, że zginęła w Infostradzie, jednak niespodziewanie w swoim domu otrzymał od niej wiadomość, że żyje i w świecie Glutów zażywa odpoczynku, co napawa go radością. Decyduje się na wstąpienie do Zakonu Kapustynów, nazywając ich „takimi samymi, jak ja: samotnymi”. Nie przewidywał, że jest Źródłem Bitów, przez co w trakcie swej wędrówki został zabrany przez Górskiego Boga. Odcinek 1: Początek Miesiąc wcześniej w karczmie na podgrodziu Bukaj Ksum zostaje wyrzucony z zajazdu, kiedy nadeszła nocna pora i właściciel musiał już zamykać tawernę. Pijany alchemik wyszedł ledwo trzymając się gruntu i przespał się na dworze. Nazajutrz do zajazdu przybywają dwaj wiedźmińscy najemnicy: Asper i Laufes. Dopiero co obudzony Bukaj Ksum zwraca ich uwagę: przysiadują się do niego i oferują mu swe usługi. Ten wydaje się niezdecydowany, lecz zawiera z nimi umowę, wedle której będą tworzyć Biuro Ochrony Muska - BOM. Mianuje ich swoimi oficerami i każe im siebie chronić. Wymieniają poufałości: Bukaj nalega, by mówić na niego „Musk”, Asper wyjaśnia, że szrama na jego twarzy to efekt uboczny zabaw w dzieciństwie, zaś Laufes tłumaczy niewymawianie przez siebie „r” arystokratycznym pochodzeniem z Toussaint, gdzie „r wymawiają tylko wieśniacy”. Kieruje ich do swej siedziby w starym młynie, gdzie pokazuje im swoją pracownię. Ku ich zaskoczeniu mówi im, że nie zdradzi im planów, dopóki nie zasłużą na jego zaufanie, ostatecznie jednak przystają na jego warunki, po czym wyruszają na pierwszą misję - zdobycie rośliny w jaskini niedaleko bramy do Wyzimy Klasztornej, potrzebnej Bukajowi do badań. W drodze najemnicy wymieniają między sobą wątpliwości, czy można ufać Bukajowi, lecz ich dygresje przerywa atak utopca zamierzającego się na ich pracodawcę. Zabijają go. Odcinek 2: Początek W slumsach Wyzimy Klasztornej Uliasz, treser niebezpiecznych potworów i członek Zakonu Kapustynów, napotyka w jednym z zaułków ambitną elfią czarodziejkę Isfloran, z którą rozpoczyna walkę. W pewnym momencie nakazuje mu uspokojenie się, jeśli chce zachować swoje „nędzne życie”, i wyjawia mu, że jest wysłanniczką mistrza Macieja von Spiegeleiera. Przekazuje mu rozkaz odnalezienia przybysza z innego świata. Tymczasem w jaskini pod murami Wyzimy Bukaj Ksum, Laufes i Asper odnajdują mały okaz archespora kokacydium. W trakcie opowieści Bukaja Ksuma o jaskini i roślinach bohaterowie zostają zaskoczeni przez powstałą z ziemi przedstawicielkę archesporów. Udaje im się ją pokonać, podpalając ją pochodnią, lecz Asper zostaje ciężko ranny. Bukaj Ksum zapewnia, że posiada wystarczającą liczbę medykamentów, by wyleczyć Aspera, lecz kiedy zachodzą przed dom alchemika, znów zostają napadnięci przez potwora - tym razem kościogłowa. Laufes zawzięcie macha mieczem, żeby odpędzić zagrożenie, podczas gdy Bukaj Ksum recytuje rytuał otworzenia zabezpieczonych magicznie drzwi. Sam ponosi okropne obrażenia i o mało nie ginie rozszarpany przez nią, lecz bestia ginie ostatecznie od rzutu sztyletem, który stosuje obudzony z omdlenia Asper. Rano kamraci wracają do siebie i przystępują do konfrontacji ze zleceniodawcą, domagając się godziwej zapłaty za ryzykowanie życia lub chociaż przedłożenia im swoich planów. Przyparty do muru przyznaje, że pragnął najpierw zdobycia wielkiej władzy jako prawa ręka króla Foltesta: dążył do wynalezienia mikstury dającej nadludzką siłę nawet zwykłemu chłopu. Potrzebny był mu do tego śluz młodego kokcydium, lecz plan ten nie wypalił i utknął w martwym punkcie, a jeśli chodzi o finanse, potwierdza, że zna miejsca ukrycia zaginionych skarbów, lecz żeby zrobić z nich użytek, trzeba mieć wpływy, których on nie ma. Wtedy Laufes czuje w sobie dziwną chęć do opowiedzenia Bukajowi legendy o bractwie potężnych istot, czerpiących moc z magicznych przedmiotów zwanych Pięcioma Elementami. Wbrew sceptycyzmowi Aspera Bukaj Ksum wpada w zachwyt nad tymi rewelacjami. Odcinek 3: Prolog W swoim laboratorium Wielki Mistrz Maciej von Spiegeleier gniewa się z powodu opieszałości tresera Uliasza, który w dalszym ciągu nie przyprowadza Bukaja Ksuma przed jego oblicze. Aby wspomóc go w jego misji, wysyła mu jeden z artefaktów poszukiwanych przez Aspera i Laufesa. W tym czasie Bukaj Ksum zdradza wym najemnikom, iż posiada moc Imaginacji zdolną do ograniczonego wytwarzania rzeczy z wyobraźni. Dzielą między siebie zadania odszukiwania dwóch elementów: Laufes i Asper mają udać się do Wyzimy Klasztornej w poszukiwaniu tresera Uliasza, zaś Bukaj Ksum pędzi do wioski Odmęty po ukryty tam artefakt. W chwili odjazdu rzuca bohaterom tajemniczy przedmiot o niejasnym przeznaczeniu. Po pożegnaniach Laufes i Asper korzystają z pomocy przewoźnika siana Adolfa, by okryć się w jego wozie i wjechać bez problemu do miasta. Docierają do karczmy, gdzie spotykają mnóstwo ciekawych indywiduów, jak skarżący się na przykrości losu skrzat Rumpelstilzkin albo elf nawołujący do klientów karczmy „Cuchnący dh'oine, cuchnący dh'oine, kup jadowite paskudztwo”, lecz najbardziej przydatny okazuje się sam właściciel gospody, który przedstawia im informacje o biednym kowalu Josefie, który po tragicznej śmierci swego prześladowcy Senona, zabitego przez bestię, dorobił się niezłej sumki i wzniósł się wyżej na szczeblu kariery, zmieniając przy okazji imię na Hubert. Zainteresowani związkiem tresera z kowalem-nuworyszem para przyjaciół decyduje się złożyć mu wizytę... Odcinek 4: Prolog Asper i Laufes odwiedzają pracownię Huberta; po wyproszeniu z pokoju jego dzieci poruszają przy nim temat o treserze Uliaszu, lecz ten wypiera się twierdząc, że ludzie gadają bzdury o jego pomaganiu mu. Ostatecznie oferta najemników, w której obiecują mu dać mnóstwo profitów pieniężnych i cześć z akcji przeciwko treserowi, skłania go do ułożenia spotkania z treserem w zaułku niedaleko karczmy „Miś Kudłacz”. Na miejscu wiedźmini spotykają i tresera, i Huberta. Obaj naśmiewają się z nich twierdząc, że zadarli z potęgą Zakonu Kapustynów, a Uliasz prostuje, że chodzi mu przede wszystkim o dorwanie Bukaja Ksuma. Rozmowa kończy się walką, kiedy Uliasz przywołuje grupę czterech flederów, które zostają zabite przez Laufesa i Aspera. To samo dzieje się ze skolopendromorfem, którego przyzywa po flederach treser. Następnie Uliasz jest zmuszony do użycia różdżki Elementu Magii i temerskiego cepa bojowego w boju z oboma najemnikami. Obezwładniają go i zabierają mu Element Magii. Laufes dzierżący Element Magii popada w dziwne uczucie współczucia dla Ulasza, twierdząc, że zasłużył na zabicie, czym wywołuje wściekłość Aspera, gdyż Hubert skorzystał z tego zamieszania i przyniósł wilkołaka na usługach tresera. W ostatniej chwili Laufes używa różdżki do przeniesienia tresera z dala od miasta, a pozbawiony kontroli wilkołak ściga Huberta i pożera go. Laufes uważa, że akurat on zasłużył na zgon jako chciwa kreatura, którą cieszy widok krwi, zaś Asper ostrzega go przed popadaniem w podobne nastroje an przyszłość. Tymczasem w Odmętach Bukaj Ksum dołącza do oddziałów domorosłych nekromantów i przywódców bandytów terroryzujących wioskę - braci bliźniaków Paca i Mana. Urządza im pokaz swoich umiejętności w tworzeniu bezwolnych potworów, czym zdobywa ich uznanie. Tu następuje zakończenie „Początku” po słowach Bukaja Ksuma „To dopiero początek”, wypowiedzianych po ożywieniu jednego z ożywieńców. Dubbing * Jakub Marczyk - Bukaj Ksum * Michał „Laufes” Magdziarz - Laufes, Maciek (odc. 1.) * Kacper „Asper” Piasecki - Asper * Julian Karpiuk - Uliasz (odc. 2., 3. i 4.) * Agnieszka Trojniak - Isfloran (odc. 2.) * Piotr Magdziarz - karczmarz (odc 1. i 3.) * Jakub Kwiecień - Maciej von Spiegeleier (odc. 3) * Tomasz Czarnecki - strażnik (odc. 3.), Rumpelstilzkin (odc. 3.) * Rafał Tołwiński - Adolf (odc. 3.), elf (odc. 3.) * Remigiusz Zamiara - Hubert (odc. 4.) * Jacek Rozenek (głos wykorzystany z zasobów oryginalnej gry) - Geralt z Rivii Wycięte sceny Zwykle pod koniec każdego odcinka po napisach końcowych pojawiają się dodatkowe sceny, umieszczone w celach humorystycznych: * Odcinek 1: gdy Asper i Laufes idą z Bukajem Ksumem do jaskini na podgrodziu, drogę zaskakuje im szaleniec (model postaci murarza Harna), który pokłada się na ziemi, co denerwuje reżysera wołającego „cięcie” * Odcinek 3: kiedy Wielki Mistrz korzysta z jednego z elementów, zostaje powalony przez wyskakującego znienacka mamuna; w drugiej scenie z nieba spada kopara - latająca maszyna Pana Janowskiego - która rozbija wóz wiozący Bukaja Ksuma; straże biegną po Janowskiego, podczas gdy ranni są opatrywani przez personel medyczny. * Odcinek 4: Hubert wypowiada kwestię „Głupcy! Szlag by trafił... no, najlepsza kwestia!”, po czym wszyscy oczekują na przybycie wilkołaka, który nie pojawia się mimo ustawicznych nawoływań Uliasza; Asper z kolei odpiera atak małej pijawki pełzającej po jego ciele (model postaci bloedzuigera). Kategoria:Film i serial